Harry the Agent of the Omnipresents
by Second Chance Reject
Summary: (Name May Be Changed) When Harry Potter touches the philosopher's stones something strange happens. Now there is a Omnipresent entity calling him master and a Housewife kicking is... Well you get the point.


**A New Fanfic? When I can't even complete the others I have.**

 **Recently I watched both FMA(2003) and FMA: Brotherhood. So I started reading the fanfiction. Eventually making my way the Harry Potter and FMA crossovers. There wasn't very many Harry goes to the FMA verse. So here is my attempt. If you have any questions let me know.**

* * *

 **Place: Hogwarts**

"I know you have the stone Potter, give it to me."

' _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm too young to die. Maybe I can act like I'm going to give him the stone and then… and then what? Guess I'm just going to have to wing it.'_ Harry takes a step forward and pulls the stone out of his pocket. As he holds the stone out it glows a bright red, blinding both him, Quirrell and Voldemort. He feels a burning sensation run through his hand to his chest. When the light finally faded he noticed 2 things. 1 the stone is gone and 2 there is a strange marking in the palm of his right hand.'

"What was that Master?" He hears Quirrell ask.

"I'm not quite… The stone. Potter what did you do with the stone? Quirrell, get him!" Voldemort commands.

As Quirrell charges him, he raised his hands. As they touch Quirrell, he once again feels his right hand start to burn.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH. What's happening? I feel like I'm being ripped apart from the inside. Why can't I move?" Quirrell screams.

"Potter what are you doing?" Voldemort shouts.

' _How am I supposed to know? But it seems as though whatever the stone did to me destroying them. Does this mean I win? Does this making me a murder?'_ Harry sees Quirrell collapse in front of him. _'Is he dead? Why is everything blurry?'_ that's the last thing he thinks as he passes out.

* * *

 **Place: Death's Office**

Harry awakens in what looks like an office. _'What happened? Did I beat Quirrell? Did I kill him?'_ Harry thinks as he stands from where he had be laying. As he looks around the room he hears a door open and a very feminine squeal.

"Master! You're awake!" Harry turns to where the voice originated from. He sees 2 young women standing in the open door.

The first wearing a black gothic style dress the reached just below her knees. Her hair is long and black, her eyes as red as blood and deathly pale skin. The second is wearing a white suit. Her hair is snowy white and tied in a tight bun, her eyes a pale blue and like the other deathly pale skin. The second woman also stood nearly a head taller than the first.

"Master! You're awake" the first one repeats as she rushes over to Harry and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"Um… Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asks he tries not to be smothered by the first woman.

"You'll have to forgive her Mister Potter. She is easily excited and has been waiting to meet you since she found out who would find her hollows." The second women said in an emotionless tone. "Firstly my name is Life, the woman currently crushing you is Death. You are at this point in time is Death's office."

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" Harry asks as he continues to try and get out of Death's hug.

"In a way." Life replies. "You were scheduled to arrive in a few years' time after you killed Voldemort. Which should have been after you collected the Deathly Hollows."

"The Deathly Hollows? What are they?" Harry asks Life

"Death's three gifts for her master." Was her reply. "But it seems you managed to kill him already. Or more accurately you sucked his soul out."

"Sucked his soul out?"

"Yes. Unlike most philosopher's stones, Flamel's is like a rechargeable battery. Normally, once all the power contained within the stone is used it will crumble. Flamel's on the other hand is able to regain it power."

"What powers it?"

"Human souls."

"Human souls?"

"Yes. For some reason the stone merged with you. That mark on your hand is the alchemic symbol used to create a stone. You must unconsciously activated the symbol and sucked his soul out. You'll probably have to learn how to do it at will. It'll help in the future."

"My Master is so strong." Death said as she continue to crush Harry.

"What happens now?" Harry asks. "With you send me back?"

"I can't. You see, not only are you Death's master, you are also now an Agent of the Omnipresents. There are 5 omnipresent beings. The Creator, the maker of every plain of existence. Then there is Space and Time. Every Plain has a flow of time, every plain has… well it is pretty obvious Space's importance it's just hard for me to put into words. Then there is myself, Life, and the woman latching onto you, Death. For there is life in every plain and thus there is death in every plain. Now each plain has a god or overseer that watches over its life forms. Some help guide, some just sit back and watch. Then there are those that like to cause a little bit of chaos. Your job as an Agent of the Omnipresents is to go to those plains and right the wrongs that have occurred. Well you do that we will look for a suitable replacement and give them the job of overseer. Any questions?"

"Not really. I've just got a headache." Harry said.

"Master has a headache? Let me help." Death started rubbing his temples. "I have awesome powers to erase the Deathly Hollows from the magical plain and given you their power."

"What Power? And what exactly are the Deathly Hollows? Life never fully explained what they are."

"Well the Deathly Hollows consisted of a wand, a stone and a cloak. The wand increases the wielder's power. The stone allows you to see dead people you loved. The cloak makes you invisible. Now since you are able to suck souls with your right hand, I made your left hand a wand. You'll be able to do wandless magic but only with your left hand. You'll be able to call the souls of the dead. Much like the cloak you'll be able to go invisible at will." Death explained.

"Why didn't I feel anything?"

"Because of my awesome powers." Death said with a smug look on her face.

"Now we already have your first mission. You'll be sent to the Alchemy Realm, the overseer known as 'The Truth' is nothing more than a brat that is letting his realm destroy itself. Well I go find a good way for you to enter that realm, Lady Magic will teach you all the magic you'll need to know."

* * *

 **Place: Life's Office.**

' _Hhhmmmm… how do we do this. Do we just drop him there? No he still is only 11. He'll need training and knowledge on the realm.'_ A light lit up on her desk _''The Truth' has someone in his presents. Hm. Izumi Curtis…hm. Wife to Sig Curtis. Lives in Dublith. Owns a meat shop. Alchemist. Excellent Martial Artist. But she is 19. Is she too young? Why would she go to 'Truth'? A dead baby. He's taken some of her insides. I offer her the opportunity. If she refuses I'll just wipe her memory.'_

* * *

 **Place: The Gate of Truth**

Izumi Curtis was currently being dragged into the gate. 'The Truth' was currently laughing at her.

"STOP!" Life commanded.

The hands dragging Izumi stopped. Both Izumi and 'The Truth' turned and looked at her.

"Life? Uhhh…Ummm…uhhh. What are you doing here?" Truth asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I'm here for Mrs Curtis." Life replied. She walked over to where Izumi was being held. "Mrs Curtis, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

 **Place: Deaths office**

A while later Life and Izumi entered Death's office, finding Death still clutching onto Harry.

"Where is Lady Magic?" Life asked.

"She finished. Who's that?" Death asked well pointing at Izumi.

"This Is Mrs Izumi Curtis. She is from the realm of Alchemy. She has agreed to take Harry in and if he proves himself, train him. Now it's time Harry and Izumi get going."

"But…" Harry tries to say.

"No time like the present." Life interrupts.

"But Master…" Death tries.

"Goodbye Mrs Curtis and Mister Potter." Life says.

Both Harry and Izumi pass out.

 **-SCR Out-**


End file.
